Naruto Shinsedai
by asterr259
Summary: Asuta Gairo and his Squad face the difficulties of being "New World" Jinchuriki, facing various treats against their village.
1. Chapter 1: Leaf's Strongest Combo

It's been 20 years since Naruto ended the war against the Akatsuki and spread peace throughout the land. After becoming the Konoha's Sixth Hokage, Naruto brought forth an era of peace amongst the Great Nations. Using a combination of Sealing and Space-Time jutsu, Naruto created dimension in which the Tailed Beasts may live in harmony and no longer be used as tools of war. Furthermore, he's also persuaded an immigration system to strengthen their bonds and tear down the walls which made them all separate to begin with. However it appears a new threat rises, which almost destroys what he tried so hard to create.

Aienaji, a mysterious boy with the Sharingan, developed a technique which drew in chakra from people and all living creatures alike to create a mass of living chakra; a Tailed Beast. With this technique he created hundreds of these Pseudo-Tailed Beasts and sent them across the land. The battle was long and full of adversity but Naruto became the victor, however at the cost of his life. His body was never found and many questions were left unanswered. A generation must rise up and restore honor to the leaf. 13 more years pass and left in his place was Konohamaru, his successor, as the 7th Hokage. Along with his legacy, 2 Jinchuriki entrusted by him to protect the village just as he was entrusted by his parents.

Konohamaru rests in his office reading over documents concerning the village. "So this is what Naruto-sensei had to put up with, ugh." He cautiously looked around the room to make sure that no one was there and pulled out a cigarette. Suddenly a kunai came, flying through an open window and pinning it down upon his desk. Konohamaru tensed up in his seat and dared not to move. He slowly looked down upon the kunai and noticed a note attached to it. He carefully opened and read it. A grim expression appeared over his face, "Moegi-chan, you're still watching me…?" A knock was heard from his door.

A woman entered his office, she had messy hair, wore a green attire completed with a top and skirt. What stuck out most was the Green spiral mask she wore. "Oh, Odaya- I mean Arubin-san, to what do I owe this visit?!" He began to sweat as he quickly opened a drawer and threw they noted attached to the kunai inside. "Good evening, Hokage-sama, I wish to speak to you about my graduating team." Konohamaru's face grew serious. "Ah yes, the jinchuriki boys… What about them?" She straightened he mask and cleared her throat. "I honestly just feel uneasy about the whole thing; will I really be able to suppress them…?" Konohamaru pulled out a large scroll and looked over it. "Naruto-kun was a goof-off but lived up to name of Hokage. This Sealing technique is A-grade material. He actually developed a seal that suppresses chakra with the mere use of Wood Style jutsus. Therefore I assure you, you don't really need to know anything special." He replied.

"However if you still feel unsure, maybe you should actually take them out on something other than these stay-at-home D-ranked missions. When I was their age, I was fed up with them!" he implied chuckling. "M-maybe you're right…" She grasped herself with a worried expression. "Hey now look, I know you're a little nervous with this being your first team and all but don't worry about it, you're a very skilled ninja and so are they. Unyielding Faith is what you should always carry in your heart…" Konohamaru gave a sincere smile full of wisdom and natural charisma. She nodded lightly and left the room.

Walking out she had a lot on her mind. She knew she was undoubtedly gifted, but face uncertainty; this scared her. She wanted to leave a wonder imprint on the next generation and teach them many things, but the terror and dread that existed in her heart would be something she would have to just conquer. Upon exiting the Hokage's Building she met back up with her team as she started to recall the information she received on them. The first boy on the left was Yasai Kapuseru. He had spiky slicked back, black hair with yellow highlights. He wore a blue jumpsuit completed with a white jacket and gloves.

Yasai was the arrogant type, thinking no one could beat him, and even going as far as calling himself the "Prince of the Leaf". Next to him was Kanna Shitsuji, she small in figure and had long, brown curly hair. She wore a special black uniform, revealing her back which Odaya, at first considered too revealing. However with a shy and nervous face as genuine as her own, she ignored it. And last in line was Asuta Gairo. He was dark-skinned and had neck-length black hair. He had a red shirt which was coved with a single-shoulder brown jacket. It was hard to tell what he was thinking because his bio described him as a quiet and reserved child.

The two boys were very same one Naruto left behind to defend the village. She knew that she was entrusted with not only their safety and well being but with Naruto's will as well. Yasai's face frowned up in anger "Hmph, I'm utterly tired of doing nothing but low ranked missions, would it kill you to give us an actual challenge!?" Kanna slapped his arm. "Don't say such things! You know Arubin-Sensei is trying her best!" Yasai scowled and shoved Kanna out of his face. Asuta caught her and helped her establish her balance. At that moment, Asuta and Yasai's eyes met. There was an incredibly heavy tension filling the air. Odaya couldn't determine whether it was simple rivalry or something far deeper. She considered the fact that the two were giving off a sense of murderous intent.

Their eyes became red and pupils became slitted, giving off a more demonic appearance, this was influence from their Tailed Beasts. After forming hand seals, Odaya released roots from underneath them, restraining the two boys. Although obviously uncomfortable, their facial expressions did not change and their eyes neither flinched nor budged; they hated each other. Their eyes returned to normal and they eventually looked away from each other. The roots Odaya used to restrain them retracted into the ground. "Look, whether you two like it or not we're a team now. Yasai, treat women with more respect or else you will be severely punished." Yasai turned his back towards everyone. Odaya looked over at Asuta. He seemed concerned about Kanna's welfare as he stared upon her. Odaya sighed, placing her hand upon her cheek.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is some training out in the forests. Sharpening our skills as a team is the FIRST thing we need to work on…" She quickly jumped into a tree and proceeded into the woods as her team, hesitantly but surely followed. Eventually they were a considerable distance away from the village and stopped at an opened area to train. "Teamwork is an important part in any mission. So to teach you a lesson, let's begin with the traditional Bell Test." She pulled out two bells. "Take them from me. If you get one, we'll continue to on to higher ranked missions however if you fail, you get sent back to the academy…" All three of them had a shocked look upon their face as she tied the two bells upon her hip. "W-Wait, there are only two bells!" Kanna said in a panic. "Would that mean one of us will-…?" Before she could finish, Odaya vanished in a cloud of smoke, as the one standing before them was only a clone.

The two boys scattered in search of their teacher as Kanna watched in surprise and confusion. "We're supposed to work together!" She screamed. As both Odaya and Kanna expected, they ignored her. From a nearby tree, Odaya looked in disappoint meant at her divided team. She turned around when suddenly out of nowhere, Asuta and Yasai immediately charging full-force at their teacher, striking her down out of tree ."How did they find me so fast?!" she asked herself, gracefully landing on her feet. Suddenly a whip of water wrapped around Odaya, coming from Kanna. She was so surprised from the boys from the boys that she forgot that Kanna was also in the area.

Both Asuta and Yasai quickly rushed toward their teacher for the bells when a sudden, large explosion was heard in the forest. Caught off guard by the explosion, the two boys collided with each other. They grunted in frustration at each other but also looked in curiosity upon the area where the explosion occurred. Kanna released her water whip on her teacher as she returned to her pocket the two bells. "Our test will have to be postponed. For now, let's inspect that explosion. Kanna, I want you to report back to the village!" Kanna nodded in response as she attempted to flee back to the village when a large muscular figure appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck capturing her.

His hair was long and spiky and upon his head was a Kumogakure Headband, around his waist was a sash resembling a monkey tail completed with green stripes over his eyes. "You're a part of the Nokizaru Group?!" Odaya shouted. She attempted to move when the man pulled out a small round pill-like object and put it to Kanna's mouth. "Now now lady, if you can tell that much by my appearance and I'm sure you know what this is…" he smirked. "I just want to talk to my kin standing right next to you." Asuta and Yasai looked in confusion. "That's right both of you are members of Kumo not Konoha!" Everyone's expressions shifted to sudden shock, except for Odaya's. Asuta and Yasai were unaware that they were intially born in Kumogakure; the Hidden Cloud Village.


	2. Chapter 2: Asuta's Resolve

In disbelief Asuta and Yasai were just told they were from Kumo instead of Konoha. With their minds still trying to process the very thought, the large man, increased his grip on Kanna, further making her uncomfortable. "My name is Daikon, a member of the Nokizaru Group; a band of mercenaries who hunt down Ninja. My mission was to retrieve Yasai Kapuseru and Asuta Gairo and bring them back to Kumo." He smirked. Odaya intervened, "The Great Nations are supposed to be in era of peace! What does the Raikage think he's doing!?" Daikon released a malicious laugh, "Who said I was under the Raikage's orders? Sorry to tell you this, but I left Kumo a while ago, this headband is just for show.

And another thing, don't try to act all innocent either, the other nations throw all liability on Naruto and Konoha for the Tailed Beast Incident 13 years ago as well." Odaya slightly backed down in almost apparent shame as Yasai stepped forth. "I have no idea who you are or why you've come here, but if you plan to do any harm to this village, you'll have to get through me!" Yasai's body became oiled in appearance and encased in a wavy blue electrical chakra. "Behold my Storm Release Armor!" Almost in a blink of an eye, Yasai appeared behind Daikon and kicked him in the back forcing him to release Kanna. Asuta rushed toward Kanna, moving her out of the way of battle.

"Forgive me Arubin-Sensei for allowing myself to be captured so easily…" Kanna said struggling. Having been almost choked out, it seemed hard for her to talk. Asuta arose ready to fight, but was stopped by Odaya. "This is getting a little dangerous for you three, I'll stop him myself. Once I get Yasai out of the way, I need you to find a way to hold him back but until then, watch over Kanna." Asuta looked hesitant. "Yes ma'am, I'll try my best…" Asuta then pulled out a scroll and paint brush. Odaya wasn't sure what he was doing but she rushed over toward Yasai and Daikon who were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Even though they looked equal, Yasai was heavily being over powered.

The only thing saving him was the oil coat covering his body, reducing the damage he received. Odaya started to form hand seals as a giant tree spontaneously grew between the two. Seperated, Asuta then quickly painted 2 large snakes on the scroll he pulled out. "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll" he called out, as the snakes he painted came to life and restrained both Yasai and Daikon. "What the-!" was they both shouted, as the snakes coiled around their bodies. Yasai struggled vigorously as the snake's grip only got tighter and tighter. "I see, using his artistic skills and Chakra-infused ink together." Odaya thought to herself. Daikon chuckled and smirked as he motionlessly stood there. "Yea right!" almost effortlessly, he burst forth from his constriction sending ink flying everywhere. "Well you two aren't as weak as that girl, I'll give you that, but I'm pretty sure my orders were to return you alive OR dead…" he said as his hands began to flare up in electrical orbs of lightning.

Asuta began becoming more and more angered. The injury of Kanna began to slowly cloud his judgment the more he thought about it. Blinded in rage, he quickly drew a kunai from his sleeve as charged towards him doing a hand sign. Daikon attempted to kick him away however, Asuta caught his leg with his arm. Suddenly the kunai in his other hand became engulfed and imbued with a spiral of flames taking the shape of a blazing sword. "Fire Style: Inferno Blade" was what he called out as he swung down on Daikon's leg. Just before he could make contact, Daikon kicked Asuta and his kunai away with his other leg, jumping up. Branches of wood, coming from under Odaya's feet, quickly headed towards opposing Daikon. "Lightning Style: Death Monday", the electricity in one of his hands quickly shot concentrated bolts of lightning, cutting through Odaya's wood and almost striking her.

Daikon looked over at a defenseless Kanna with a sinister look. With his other hand, he fired the next lethal piece of lightning at her. Much to everyone's surprise, Asuta blocked the attack with his own body, taking all of the damage. Kanna saw this and began to tear up. There was a hole in Asuta's back with a significant singe mark; he was severely injured. However he looked at Kanna with a satisfied smile. It was obvious to everyone he cared deeply about her and that what was Daikon took advantage of. "Risking your own life for your comrade? How noble… I'm afraid someone like me, knows nothing of that. You're all so pathetic, especially your teacher. What, afraid I'm going to kill you? Your students have more balls then you, and that's not necessarily a good thing!"

Odaya was shocked. His words were all talk but for a second they sounded true. She began questioning her worth as a ninja; as a teacher. He then pulled out a sack. "Once I'm done here, I'm going spread this all over your village. Thousands of microscopic insect eggs that when once have entered the body, eat the host's chakra and explode!" Asuta turned towards him, "Do you really think that we're gonna let you do that? It's obvious you're stronger than any of us here, but you're forgetting one important detail. Above all…. we're ninja!" Asuta said in reply to Daikon's comment. Odaya, Yasai and Kanna were deeply inspired by his words. The body protecting Kanna disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the real Asuta appeared behind Daikon, grappling him with an arm and both his legs.

From Asuta's hand, a scroll dropped and rolled out from under them both. It was a painting of an even bulkier, larger snake than the one he pained before. It came to life and coiled and restricted them both tightly and securely, only leaving Asuta with one free arm with a kunai in hand. The sack Daikon was holding dropped; unlike before the effectiveness of the constriction of this technique was far greater. Neither of them could breathe. "Hehe, Yasai showed me your blind spot. Your hair is so large and wild; it's hard to see from the back isn't it?" Asuta teased as the kunai he held, once again became engulfed in flames. "Wait, please, we can talk about this kid…!" Daikon began pleading a child a mercy. He had fallen as his true cowardly personality was revealed. He began spinning the sword in his hands, "This is what you get for underestimating 'kids'…!" Asuta pierced his blade through both Daikon and himself. As the snake holding them down, and as well as Yasai, was released, everyone became dumbfounded at Asuta's actions. Mouth releasing blood, he looked at his team with a large grin on his face.

Odaya was stricken with a bitter sadness. "One of my own students had to sacrifice themselves to save me; their teacher." Those were the words that kept running through her mind as she fell to her knees. Daikon collapsed, falling backwards with Asuta. Yasai rushed over to his comrade, pulling off what he called a "god-forsaken oaf" he immediately checked Asuta's pulse and to his surprise, he felt a faint beat. "Arubin-sensei!" he called out. Her response was delayed as she still wallowed in self-pity but she soon jumped up and ran over to them. She too checked his pulse and removed the clothing of his upper body. "His sword struck through Daikon's heart but missed his own!" she shouted. She applied medicine to his would and quickly bandaged him up. She placed him over her back. "Let's hurry back to the village" she said carefully but hastily ran back to the direction of the village with Kanna and Yasai behind.


End file.
